


Stage Call

by TeaSea



Series: Fate Has A Sense Of Humor [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Multi, Musicals, Parapines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaSea/pseuds/TeaSea
Summary: Dipper's POV - A Story about troubled romance in a university/college setting.Poor Dipper falling for such a boy as Norman Babcock. With Bill messing with his relations and Mabel being cast as Normans bride , whatever shall he do? A story -mostly- from Dipper's perspective of his time at a university and how fate plays with his life.
 "Sure I was happy it was my sister instead of just some girl...but that almost made it worse… My sister kissing my crush,kissing Norman, how dreadful. Even if it was more conventional...."
"How about you, Pine Tree?"  Bill asked, pulling me even closer "….fine." I breathed with disdain. "Well we both know that's not completely true" He placed a hand on my waist and spun me round. Leaning me over,and back towards the closet, his face got dangerously close to mine. He whispered. "But that's going to change, I guarantee it" He then gracelessly dropped me, on my back, in the closet."





	1. Act One

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, story....feel free to leave me comments!!!
> 
> Character Descriptions;
> 
> Dipper; He is still slightly shorter than his sister. He is discretely toned and is quite strong. However, he's still a scrawny guy despite his efforts, making him considerably light. His hair is a mop-like mess and he has two tattoos. One of Bill's wheel on his upper left bicep and an Egyptian hieroglyph on his inner right thigh close to his hip. His face is masculinity androgynous.
> 
> Mabel; She is taller than her brother by a few inches. With a drawn out figure. She still wears sweaters with crazy patterns, though they usual take a stand on an important issue. Her hair is generally kept in a sleek ponytail. She wears a single sticker on her face (usually a small star, heart, or smiley face) and she is said to leave a trail of glitter where ever she goes.
> 
> Norman; Tall, very tall. He is lean but strong. His face is always accompanied by two dark circles under his eyes. His short, dark hair is effortlessly spiked up, though by the end of a day it's usually drooping slightly. He has quite a few tattoo's covering his body. He looks distracted at all times as if lost in his own reality unless something is of utmost importance. He is said to have a heartbreaking smile.
> 
> Bill; Full description next chapter!
> 
> _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

     It was opening night and we had been rehearsing this play for months. I had somehow managed  
     to land the stressful role as co-director. As I bustled around the set doing costume checks I  
     couldn't help but wonder why I was still here in the first place.  
       
     See, Mabel and I were admitted into college this year. Mabel and her spunky nature were going into  
     acting. Though she was also minoring in clothing design and had helped design all the play's costumes.  
     As she put it, "Throw some feathers, glitter and puff stickers on something and, Bam, fashion." I, on the  
     other hand, was going to study science and cryptology. But I guess I needed an elective type credit to fill  
     my degree requirements and since Mabel was doing this class I decided to, too. I was terribly shy around  
     everyone so I couldn't possibly act. Though after proving my organization skills with the, now, coordinated  
     dancers (thanks to me) I was thrown into this position. Though I seem to distinctly remember being able  
     to drop the class a week in since I ended up not needing it.

 

"Hey dipper" A low voice cut me from my thoughts "You've re-laced my boots twice already"

 

     Oh! I had mindlessly gone through my checks like I'd done every rehearsal, I hadn't been paying attention.  
     My cheeks burned. I looked up sheepishly to be met with the face that I had chosen to stay in this class for.  
     A pale face with dark circles still peeking out behind the makeup, spiked hair framing the thin, yet manly  
     face. It looked down at me with a grin.

 

"Ha-ha, they um, just needed to be redone" I stammered.

 

     I was never good at talking on the spot. He smiled, every time I witnessed it, it just made my heart melt. And  
     because of that, I had managed to juggle all my technical classes and homework to stay in the theater troop.  
     I thought Mabel was crazy when she went after crushes all through her teens. I'd always thought that she was  
     ridiculous and I would have no part. Well, maybe besides Wendy. But the sad truth is; I only liked her because  
     she resembled a boy. I hated to admit it, but I was not straight, and I was not out, and I still had a pang of heartache  
     when I saw someone with red hair. Though looking at this boy I had never felt so happy just to be near someone.

     We had actually met before college. After the events of Gravity Falls, I had Joined several paranormal websites. One  
     of which led me to Norman Babcock. The name made Mabel uneasy until she met him and confirmed he wasn't a  
     bunch of gnomes. He was two years older than us. I never thought we'd meet, I never thought he'd be so beautiful in  
     person. Yet somehow fate brought us together. He had told me over chat one that he was here because the ghosts  
     told him to. I wondered what it would be like to talk to ghosts but didn't question. He was off to be an artist and  
     philosopher. Somehow during my lapse of thought, Norman had moved closer to me.

 

"Look, it'll be fine Dipper" he whispered, Leaning down so he could look me I the eyes.

"You've run us through this play so many times that I'm sure the cast could do it blindfolded"

I smiled "then tonight's the night to prove it" I fiddled with my hands.

 

     Norman then reached down and took them. I nearly fainted. He looked like he was going to say something else,  
     but Mabel burst through, running full speed... Still not in her costume. Norman dropped my hands and smirked at her.

 

"Now how did you manage to get here this late?"

     He questioned as Mabel walked over breathlessly resting effortlessly on his shoulder. Both Mable and Norman were taller  
     than me, Mabel was only a few inches, but norman was almost a full head taller. It frustrated me to n end that I never  
     could beat my sister in that battle.

"Traffic.….. Teacher….. Bad people, " she breathed before smirking at the two of us.

     I was standing there, unsure whether to feel mad or insecure. I shot my sister a peeved and agitated expression.

"Alright Dip I'll hurry up, " she snickered.

     Luckily her first outfit wasn't terribly hard to get into. So she wouldn't hold up the production that much

"STAGE CALL" the professor barked, commanding all the roles to be prepared.

 

     I watched Norman go, wistfully. I then made eye contact with the teacher who gave me a thumbs up. So I  
     re-checked the secondary costumes for the umpteenth time, before trying to calm down. I then skipped  
     through the script as I made my way to the wings. It was a decent play. It was written by a student, it  
     depicted a love tragedy between forbidden lovers.

     Naturally, Mabel had gotten the lead female part and Norman, being so dashing, had gotten the male lead.  
     As I flipped to the last-ish page I couldn't bring myself to read the scene. It was the finale where the two can  
     finally get married. The audience is treated like they are attending the wedding as the bride practically runs  
     down the audience aisles, all the way to the alter. Where, after a short exchange of vows….. They…. Kissed.

     That was too much. Sure, I was happy it was my sister instead of just some girl... But that almost made it worse…  
     My sister kissing my crush, how dreadful. Even if it was more conventional to have a man and woman. I had  
     originally protested the scene from a "purely" time concerned standpoint, but after they explained its importance  
     I didn't push the issue, not wanting to seem weird.

 

     Mabel scooted past me, stumbling over herself to get into position. The announcer was out introducing the  
     production and prior information. I'd never felt so worried and anxious in my life. I might have fainted, so I  
     perched myself on top a stool, to stop swaying. Though I made the mistake of looking over the cast. Norman  
     caught my eye and winked. Ugh. Now on top of it all, I was flustered.

     With the play now started, I was sent to the closet in the dressing room to search for some last minute props  
     for the…. Wedding scene. I had to walk through the male dressing room to get to the prop closet since I didn't  
     have a key for the other door. There were three male dressing rooms, two were set up like locker rooms with  
     several dressing areas. The third was a small, single, hall-like, room with one large, distressed, mirror on one  
     wall and a bench with a few lockers on the other wall. There was just enough room for two people to pass  
     each other without hitting one another or the walls. At the end of the room, there was an entrance to the props  
     closet. I hated the dirty and creepy feel the room had, with some hesitation, I darted across the room,  
     threw open the other door and hurriedly scanned the boxes.

 

"Gym, hats, masks, flowers, hollow- oh flowers" I whispered, reading the box labels aloud

 

     Reaching up to grab the flower box a very familiar voice hit me. The box dropped from my hands as I spun to  
     face the room. My eyes darted about to land on a shadowed figure in the corner.

 

"Hello Pine Tree, how's Shooting Star?" the voice murmured. Sweetly, yet sarcastically.

~


	2. Act Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper's POV - A Story about troubled romance in a university/college setting.Poor Dipper falling for such a boy as Norman Babcock. With Bill messing with his relations and Mabel being cast as Normans bride , whatever shall he do? A story -mostly- from Dipper's perspective of his time at a university and how fate plays with his life.
> 
> "Well hello Bill , and Norman, and heart attacks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be attempting to update this every Sunday (at leas~
> 
> Yay, story....feel free to leave me comments!!!
> 
> Character Descriptions;
> 
> Dipper; He is still slightly shorter than his sister. He is discretely toned and is quite strong. However, he's still a scrawny guy despite his efforts, making him considerably light. His hair is a mop-like mess and he has two tattoos. One of Bill's wheel on his upper left bicep and an Egyptian hieroglyph on his inner right thigh close to his hip. His face is masculinity androgynous.
> 
> Mabel; She is taller than her brother by a few inches. With a drawn out figure. She still wears sweaters with crazy patterns, though they usual take a stand on an important issue. Her hair is generally kept in a sleek ponytail. She wears a single sticker on her face (usually a small star, heart, or smiley face) and she is said to leave a trail of glitter where ever she goes.
> 
> Norman; Tall, very tall. He is lean but strong. His face is always accompanied by two dark circles under his eyes. His short, dark hair is effortlessly spiked up, though by the end of a day it's usually drooping slightly. He has quite a few tattoo's covering his body. He looks distracted at all times as if lost in his own reality unless something is of utmost importance. He is said to have a heartbreaking smile.
> 
> Bill; Instead of a triangular demon he is in human form. His essence still trapped withing stone. He lacks his usual deal-making demon powers but still has charisma and a few magic tricks up his sleeves. He's the same height as Mabel. He's a lanky boy with proportionately wider hips (not by much but it does give him a triangular/pear appearance). His hair is Dyed bright blonde with black roots showing through. His hair is medium long with bangs that fall neatly over one eye, the rest of his hair is slicked back. He wear formal/flamboyant clothes and has ten times the sass of "normal Bill"  
> _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~Last time~  
"Gym, hats, masks, flowers, hollow- oh flowers" I whispered, reading the box labels aloud

     Reaching up to grab the flower box a very familiar voice hit me. The box dropped from my hands as I spun to  
     face the room. My eyes darted about to land on a shadowed figure in the corner.

"Hello Pine Tree, how's Shooting Star?" the voice murmured. Sweetly, yet sarcastically.

~

Wait, What? No. Was this for real?

"Bill…?" I trailed off bitterly

"Why yes, who else would I be?" the figure taunted.

     He stepped out into the light and walked over to me. Instead of a triangular demon, a human stood in front of me.  
     A boy taller than I, with a triangle appearance, dyed blonde hair with black roots, that fell neatly over one eye, and  
     flamboyant clothes was unmistakably Bill. Bill, with ten times the his "normal sass". I fell backward in shock. Rather  
     than hitting the ground I found myself in Bills arms, fallen in a mimic ballroom dance pose.

"But aren't you trapped in…a statue?" I managed to say, still unable to get over the shock

"Well, my Demon form, yes. But I'm an all-powerful demon of another dimension. I have many forms. I just don't have powers in this form, it's annoying"

     He proceeded to pull me upright, resting his elbow on my shoulders and draping his hands over my back in a sort of  
     hug. I wanted to break free but my legs were stuck in place. Bill's demeanor was mesmerizing in a terrifying way.

"So how's Shooting Star" He repeated staring down at me with a wicked grin

"Just Fine" I growled.

     Thinking of how Bill almost killed her with his sick lottery, made me dizzy. I started to step away, trying to duck underneath his arms.

"Ha, I can't say I'm too surprised" Bill mused,

     He smiled. He turned me around, trapping me in his arms, my back to him. We faced the mirror. I could clearly see  
     him as he held me in place. The open closet door behind us to the left. The rest of the small dressing room reflecting  
     faintly. It was one of many male dressing rooms, but it had to be one of the smallest since the back storage area took up  
     most of the space

"How about you, Pine Tree?" He asked, pulling me even closer

"….fine." I breathed with disdain

"well we both know that's not completely true" he snickered

     He placed a hand on my waist and spun me round. Leaning me down as if he were to drop me, his hand supporting my back,  
     in such a way where I hung into the closet. He followed, his face got dangerously close to mine.

He whispered "But that's going to change, I guarantee it"

     He then dropped me on my back into the closet.

"umph." I wheezed as the air left my lungs.

      It was almost like I was waking from a dream that had been so surreal, I must have been dreaming…right? The sound  
     of muffled footsteps and applause pulled me from my thoughts. As I sat up I caught a glimpse of Bill leaving. With  
     determination, I started collecting my scattered clipboard. The footsteps and conversations were louder now as the  
     performers hurriedly prepared for the next scene. I closed the closet door to compose my thoughts.

     Soon I stood up and composed myself the best I could behind the closed closet door. I heaved a sigh, walked out and  
     closed the door. I was ready to walk across the dressing room to get to the stage. What I saw when I turned around was  
     not what I'd ever have expected. Great, just what I needed two heart attacks.

  There stood Norman changing into his second outfit. He stood with his back turned, topless, just pulling on his pants.


End file.
